


í wíll ѕhσvє αn єntírє fσσd truck up чσur αѕѕ

by Gayflowerhoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eremin - Freeform, Eren is protective, Established Relationship, Fluff, He just really likes anime, M/M, Protectiveness, These two are dorks, armin is adorable and obsessive, losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayflowerhoe/pseuds/Gayflowerhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean argues with Armin over anime. Eren is there to sort things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	í wíll ѕhσvє αn єntírє fσσd truck up чσur αѕѕ

**Author's Note:**

> First eremin one shot. Based on this http://phan-cannons.tumblr.com/post/144984586479/person-a-is-the-smol-and-person-b-is-the-tol-but otp tumblr prompt that I found. I hope you like it! :)

Jean was sincerely getting under Armin's skin. That boy just didn't have a single good thing to say about Armin's favorite anime and it was irritating him to no end. Armin was actually ready to fight him when Jean started spouting off about how stupid the main characters chemistry was with his best friend. Armin shipped those two like hell and would not back down from it.

 

"Shut up, Jean! They are perfect for each other! How dare you say such things?" He yelled in agrivation.

 

Jean stared at him for a moment, not expecting the outburst before smirking. "They just don't seem to get each other. The girl is overbearing and the guy is too cocky. They would be the worst couple in the show." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Armin has had enough by this point. "You think you can be a jerk and mouth off about people's ships?" He exclaimed, his brows furrowing and his hair in his eyes. "Come on! Fight me! I'll teach you not to trash on other people's views!"

 

Jean merely stood there, his jaw slackened and his eyes wide. His face was pale and he shook his head quickly. "No, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't, um, mean to be a dick about it." He said quickly, his hands waving about in the air.

 

Armin was confused now, he knew that Jean didn't back down that easily. Why did his face look like that? He asked himself, frowning. "Uh, yeah, okay!" Armin smiled, gaining confidence for a moment. "Of course you would apologize, I am much to scary to fight obviously." He said, adorable face grinning from ear to ear now.

 

Jean rolled his eyes before letting out a small whimper and nodding. "Yeah, yeah. You're very scary, Armin." He said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. "I really need to go now though, those dishes don't wash themselves." He said, laughing nervously.

 

Armin nodded and made a shooing motion with his hand. When Jean power walked away, quite swiftly at that, Armin giggled to himself with a goofy grin on his face. He turned around to walk away from the spot and ran into a chest of hard muscle.

 

"Oh... Hey, Armout..." Said a voice that used the nickname he oh so despised.

 

"Eren... What are you doing?" Armin asked curiously.

 

"Just, uh, was watching the argument." Eren lied quite terribly. His eyes everywhere but Armin.

 

"Oh really?" Armin asked, shrugging. "Fine, but you better tell me later why you were right behind me. But first, I request free food." 

 

Later, Eren told Armin of how he had been standing behind Jean throughout most of the argument and was mouthing threats to him. Armin's favorite out of the many was: "You lay one hand on him and I will shove an entire food truck up your ass."


End file.
